Surge protection devices can be used to protect sensitive electronics from transients, such as spikes on power lines due to nearby lightning.
As lighting technology advances, certain lighting components may be introduced that are more sensitive to transients. Examples of components that need protection include, but are not limited to, electronic ballasts, light emitting diode (LED) drivers, and electronic lighting controls. A typical electronic ballast or other lighting circuit may include internal protective elements, such as fuses and/or metal oxide varistors (MOV) integrated directly into the lighting circuit (e.g., on the circuit board). These elements may protect the lighting circuit from catastrophic failure (e.g., bursting into flames) due to external surges of energy, but may also trigger in less-than-catastrophic situations. These elements may also protect against events internal to the circuitry, such as internal shorts.
In many events, once triggered, the fuses and/or MOVs are no longer functional. The entire lighting circuit may require replacement if, for example, the fuses, MOVs, or other protective elements are integrated directly into the circuit and cannot be replaced separately in an economical manner.